Missing His Coffin
by Grell The Leper
Summary: The Undertaker adored his two lovers, he really did. But sometimes, he really wondered why he ever stopped sleeping in his coffin, because he was sure that Grell and William were the ones responsible for his general insanity.


_So, back again, with yet another Kuroshitsuji fanfic. My obsessions terrify me sometimes.. This one's pretty short, just a little something I wrote when I was bored, and I think they might be a bit out of character, especially Undertaker, but everyone's cranky when they're tired, right? Anyway, I hope you all like it. Hooray for three way relationships that would never actually work in real life! Anyway, enjoy, read, and if you review I will be so bloody happy :D_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Grell, Undertaker or William, however much I wish I did.**

**Missing His Coffin**

The Undertaker, Grell and William had been together for what felt like forever. The three were so at ease with each other, they all found it a little hard to believe. Grell found the company of his two lovers to be the most comforting and entertaining in the world, and often he'd run around their apartment at the back of the Undertaker's shop dressed in only women's lingerie, intent on seducing them to the best of his abilities. Even William loosened up and was known to actually smile when around his two eccentric partners. The Undertaker himself would choose Will and Grell over any amount of laughs, though they usually provided him with plenty.

Except on nights like these.

The Undertaker groaned as William, once again, kicked him in the ribs. The retired Reaper wasn't even sure how the other man ended up in such strange positions, but he did, and boy was it painful. He gently pushed his lover away from him and closed his eyes again.

Smack!

William's arm landed forcefully onto the Undertaker's scarred face. Slapping the arm away with a sigh, he rolled over to face Grell, the suitably more peaceful sleeper of the two. His crimson love was smiling softly in his sleep, his hair splayed across the pillow and his bare shoulders, and the Undertaker nearly thought the rest of his night would be quiet. Right up until Grell started talking in his sleep.

"Oh no, I've never done anything like this before, you're so bold, Sebas-chan," he mumbled before rolling over to the other side of the bed and dragging all of the blankets with him. Yes, it was nights like these that the silver haired man missed the freedom and peace of sleeping in his coffin.

He turned back to William, only to have the man try to crawl over his chest whilst elbowing him in the throat, and as if that wasn't bad enough, Grell chose that moment to start moaning Sebastian's name in the most erotic way possible.

"Right, that's it! I'm sick of this, I'm going back to my bloody coffin!" the silver Reaper exclaimed, waking his two lovers as he left the bedroom.

"Did we do something wrong, Will?" Grell asked groggily as he crawled towards the other Reaper. William only grunted, not pleased at being woken in the slightest, but wrapped an arm around his red-headed lover all the same.

"Come on, Will, darling, we'd better go bring him back to bed, or he'll be worse in the morning." William only buried his head in the other's hair, trying to cuddle his way back to sleep.

"Sutcliff, he'll come back when he wants, I'm too tired," William whined. His pleading was promptly ignored however as Grell dragged him out of their bed.

* * *

><p>"Undertaker, you're in this one, aren't you?"<p>

" 'Taker, come back to bed, we love you so much."

The Undertaker cracked open one eye at the little ray of light coming from the now open coffin lid. Peering in at him were his two lovers, Will with an expression that suggested he was about to fall asleep on his feet and Grell giving him the usual manic grin. Seeing that his silver-haired lover was awake Grell leaned over to trail a manicured nail along the man's bare chest.

"Come back to bed, darling?" he asked in his most sultry tone. The Undertaker took Grell's hand, pressing it to his lips.

"You were moaning that butler's name, milady. And you, dear William, would have elbowed me to death if it was possible. I think I'm fond of my coffin." William and Grell shared a look that screamed suspicious. Taking Grell's face in his hands, William licked his lover's lip sensually before looking back at the Undertaker.

"I would've thought you'd still want to come to bed with us, Undertaker, though perhaps not for sleep," he said, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open. Meanwhile Grell had already gone back to trailing his hands down Undertaker's chest, his free hand wrapped around Will. Suddenly the Undertaker had grabbed the two of them by the hand, pulling them both into his coffin and somehow fitting them both under him.

"A-he-he-hee, you two shouldn't tease so much. Now, I think no to the bed offer, but once I get rid of these useless clothes, the coffin sounds lovely, don't you think?" the Undertaker chuckled, giving up all resistance.

Some nights, the Undertaker missed his coffin. And on those nights, coffin sex was always the answer.

**End**


End file.
